1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing textural protein food material from krills. More particularly, it is concerned with a process for production of sponge-like and meat-like, textural protein food material from krills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A krill is a kind of animal plankton living in the ocean and is a shrimp-like crustacean having a maximum length of as much as 7 centimeters. In particular, Euphausia sperba living in the Antarctic Oecean is well known as the diet of whales. The quantity of Euphausia sperba is estimated at several hundred millions, and when estimated highly, it amounts to two billions. The krills are of high nutritive value, and their amino acid compositions are said to be superior to those of meat, whale meat, fish meat, and other crutaceans. Thus, they have been attracting attention as protein resources for the future. Therefore, development of a method of utilizing the krills, particularly development in the production of foods from the krills, has been expected.
Hitherto, many methods of utilizing the krill protein as foods have been proposed. For example, the krills are utilized directly as frozen meat, dried foods, foods boiled down in soy, etc, or the krill protein is extracted and utilized, for example, as a flavoring matter or as a concentrated fish protein. In any case, it has long been desired to produce foods of stable quality from the krill protein.